


Whose Funeral?

by VCR_of_the_damned



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, idk if you noticed but I'd die for this pair, they're adorable, this is really short, you can't convince me curtis ISNT playing matchmaker 24/7 between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCR_of_the_damned/pseuds/VCR_of_the_damned
Summary: Karen doubted this was a chance meetup, if Curtis's smug demeanor was anything to go by. It's fine, she doesn't mind. In fact, she'd been looking forward to see this stubborn mess of a man again.





	Whose Funeral?

It’d been about two months since she’d seen or met with Frank or anyone related to him. Karen Page tried not to let that build anxiety within her. After all, the likelihood that he'd be here was incredibly slim, or so she thought. 

Karen was only here to report on the veteran’s support seminar being hosted (conveniently) by Curtis and his group. "A chance for this group to branch out an connect with others" was the headline she had in mind. As much as she knew he likely wouldn’t be here, Karen secretly hoped that Frank would show up. She ached to know how he was doing as of late, since the last time they’d met up hadn't exactly been under the best conditions. All things considered that Frank was cuffed to a hospital bed with a five million dollar bounty on his head. Oh, and that kid he’d picked up, too. Karen wondered how she was doing. As she continued down the sidewalk, Karen wracked her brain trying to remember what her name was. Something with an A… Amanda? Anna? Amy? Karen was pretty sure it was Amy. 

As soon as she’d stepped into the basement, Karen spotted Frank immediately. Of course he was here. Karen rejoiced internally, diverting her eyes to the floor as she moved out of the doorway and into the surprisingly crowded fray. And judging by the obvious lack of Curtis in the room, she was guessing he had something to do with this “accidental” meetup. 

Frank stood out among the other members, most dressed in dark colors or various versions of camouflage, every outfit absent of black except Frank. She wanted to be mad at him, but this was a happy event, and these days she’d found it harder and harder for herself to view Frank in any sort of negative light. Frank milled around by the refreshments table, standing idle by himself as he pretended to eye the old coffee and stale store bought cookies. She knew he was faking of course, having caught him glance her way the moment she stepped through the door. Karen strolled over to Frank, arms crossed casually with her small clutch in hand. 

“Hey there Pete.” Karen said smoothly, nudging weakly him with her shoulder.  
“Ma’am.” Frank greeted curtly, giving her a coy smile. He must’ve known she would be here too. And he came. Karen split into a grin, giving the other veterans in the room a once-over. Curtis, having showed up all the sudden--ever the social butterfly, bless him--stood off to the side, chatting idly with a small group of fellow vets. Their met eyes fraction of a second, Curtis giving her a smug smirk. Something about that told her he planned this intentionally. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Frank. 

“So,” Karen said, grabbing a foam cup and reaching for the jug of iced tea. She glanced Frank up and down, being very obvious in doing so. He raised a brow, turning his foam cup of cold, black coffee in his hands. “Whose funeral is it today?” She quipped, pulling away her now half-full cup of ice tea. Frank smirked, doing that breathless little half-laugh of his. He looked over his shoulder and surveyed the room.  
“Haven’t decided yet.” He joked, lips curving into a slight grin, his ever-glassy eyes full of mirth. Karen laughed softly, hiding her grin in her cup. 

Oh how she’d missed Frank’s grim humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and first actual piece of fan-fiction like this for literally anything. If this goes well.. who knows? I might do more! You can find me on Tumblr as FinchWires or on Twitter as FinchWires2! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
